<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of you by thiclesboanxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913918">All of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiclesboanxiety/pseuds/thiclesboanxiety'>thiclesboanxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Romance, Smut, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiclesboanxiety/pseuds/thiclesboanxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a hannigram fic set in the first season in which Hannibal is occupying every aspect of Will's being, including his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>》I'm not a fabulous writer things might be a bit OOC at times. Canon? Who's she, I'm gonna fuck her up. Heade the tags :^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Salacity, unrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a late August night and Will Graham had woken up once again drenched in sweat, his heart racing and head convulsing. A few of his dogs whined with unrest when he sat upright, making the bed creak. His tired blue eyes found the clock on his bedside and he threw the blanket off of himself. <em>This is reality. I'm really here right? I was just in autopsy staring at a mutilated body. </em>"It's 3:24am, my name is Will Graham and I'm in Wolf Trap, Virginia." He looked down at his shaking hands and tried to take a few calming breaths.</p><p>The floorboard suddenly creaked and his whole body froze. His eyes were wide, trained on the bedpost in front of him as he slowly dared to look up. When his eyes found the dark figure in his doorway he began to hear a low humming in his ears. "Wh-Who is it?" He asked and it was a few seconds before the figure took another step forward with a creak.<br/><br/>Will's eyes skipped quickly to his dogs, who seemed less than concerned with the foreign presence. "Will, do not be afraid." He heard the familiar, honey-like voice say. "Hannibal?" He asked, starting to stand up and get out of bed, feeling the cold hard wood beneath his socked feet. He wasn't any less shaken to find his sort of psychiatrist coming into the moonlight before him. <em>Why is he here? Is this real?</em> "Hannibal, what's going on? Why are you here?" He asked, feeling the man starting to close in on him.</p><p>He suddenly felt the taller man's figure cover his own and the slender fingers running up his back. The profilers nerves were standing on end and he shivered at the unusually fond touches. "Wh-What are you-" he felt his face being cupped and those same lithe fingers running into the back of his sweats. "Shh, darling boy." thin lips rested at Will's collarbone and he could feel his groin ache as the man squeezed his ass.</p><p>He let out a guttural sound and frantically grabbed for purchase at the back of Hannibal's impeccable shirt. His ass was now being kneaded with two hands and he was instinctively pushing his crotch onto the older mans thigh. His feverish moans rose as the doctors movements only became more persistent. <br/><br/><em>My body is so hot... I can't... Why is he...?</em> "Wh-Why are... Ah!" His eyes went wide and glassy as he felt something being driven into his abdomen. His eyes filled to the brim with hot tears as he took a staggering step back. His confused and devastated face looked up at the lean man before him for an explanation. For <em>any</em> explanation. His shaking hand moved to touch the gaping wound in his flesh. He felt the pooling blood begin to soak his socks.</p><p>"H..." he felt tears fall down his face as the man moved towards him again. Will was wordlessly embraced and heard the knife drop to the floor with a clatter. "My precious... will you accept all of my love?" He whispered against the shorters neck and he could feel the blood starting to pool in his throat. The deft fingers ran down his abdomen to the gushing puncture. He circled it with his index fingers delicately, kissing Wills neck softly before forcefully driving his hand into the younger man's body. His pupils dilated and a scream threatened to tear from his throat. The only thing that could be discerned were the younger mans gurgling pleas and frantic spasms. The humming grew into a louder ringing.</p><p><em>It's painful... it hurts!</em> Even more than the sheer pain of being torn into, the man was overcome with emotions more intense than he'd ever felt before. <em>What is this... I hate it, I hate it!</em></p><p>
  <em>Stop it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>STOP!</em>
</p><p>The man suddenly jerked into consciousness, looking around the room frantically. He looked at his hands, and at all of his dogs sleeping soundly in their beds. The dark room was silent and daft as usual. After a few moments remembrance hit and he nearly tore his shirt open in desperation to examine his abdomen. It was free of any punctures or wounds. He brought his shaky hands upward to run through the sweaty mop of curls. <em>Hannibal...</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sour antecedent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed what happens in season 1. </p><p>because I can &gt;:^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will’s mind was an utter mess. Even though by most accounts the recesses of his brain were never tidy, lately in particular the already thin walls that protected what was left of his sanity were shaking. Namely when he was in the company of his lithe, makeshift therapist. His senses were fogged over as he felt himself slide to the floor of the Hobbs kitchen. The source of his vices concerning Hannibal Lecter were no longer just tension ridden therapy sessions, horrifying wet dreams, and what he <em> foolishly </em> interpreted as meaningful stolen glances.</p><p>The man was the Chesapeake Ripper. It was as though all of the signs had always been there, and Hannibal had just been flaunting them in front of him. All of those times he would talk with the man about cases, showing him crime scene photos and standing before mutilated corpses, discussing motives and theories. <em> Was he just playing with me this whole time? I must be such a joke to him. A stray dog of his own to lead around in circles, under the guise of friendly concern and intellectual curiosity.  </em></p><p>When he first pieced it all together, he couldn’t stop himself from being sick. He was enraged, exasperated, he screamed so loudly his dogs had whined and went outside to seek refuge. The man had pulled at his curls aggressively, collapsing to the ground and digging his nails into his palms so hard that his skin bled. It was a far cry from the “Oh wow my neighbor/coworker was a serial killer? He seemed like such a nice guy.” trope. This revelation was disintegrating him from the inside out.</p><p>In the early hours of the morning, after Will had finally sobered up enough to drive, he had unconsciously taken the direction of the Hobbs house. The man was no longer outwardly emotional. He had been reduced to the hollow shell of the great profiler everybody thought he was, sitting in the spot of Garret Jacob Hobbs demise. His vacant blue eyes flicked upwards to the doorway when he heard a creak. “Hello Will.” </p><p>And there he was.</p><p>In all of his undeniable impeccability, looking as effortlessly charming as always. The stubbled man relished in how disgusting he was, that even now he still felt a flip in his stomach at the sight of the doctor. </p><p>
  <em> There’s always one way to bring this to an end. Everything until now has just been the foreplay... edging us and leading up to this moment. Right? Every thoughtful passing touch, every breakfast… with ingredients of now suspicious origin, every piece of advice and sympathy, work related or-  </em>
</p><p>“Will?” </p><p>The man looked up, searching the doctor’s eyes. After a few moments he extended his hand. The taller man looked at it, thinking for a second before deciding to take a few strides and grasp it. Will tightened the grip as he was pulled up, not releasing it even after he was standing. He took the doctors other hand and for just a moment there was a discernible look of surprise on his handsome features. The mood was getting heavier as Will swallowed.</p><p>Hannibal looked down at the younger man who moved their bodies closer now as he interlaced their fingers. “Will…” he spoke quietly. The boy was fighting the lump in his throat and the tears brimming at his eyes. He gently rested his head against the lean chest with a shaky sigh. “You..." the taller went quiet at the squeezing of his hands. <em> I know this is reality. </em></p><p>Finally Will spoke. </p><p>“Please Hannibal… kill me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harmonious, cataclysmic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna write future chapters on my phone starting with this one 0&gt;0 sorry if the formatting is weird</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet. The sort of deafening silence that could reduce indiscernible heartbeats to loud and thumping metronomes. Will felt his hands being let go, and he expected… <em>What am I expecting? For him to kill me here and now? To rip me open and gut me just as he has metaphorically?</em></p><p>What he did not expect was to find the taller mans arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him in closely. "Will… what a dramatic request. Somewhat Shakespearic… odysseian, and terribly romantic." the profiler shivered as the man talked into his curls. "What's so romantic about it… you've had your fun. I played your game. You wanted things to end this way, rather to end me in this way."</p><p>"You are much more than just a game to me, Will." The doctor found himself the subject of a sudden hard blow to the chest, causing him to stumble back and brace himself. The younger man looked at his wits end, wearing the expression of a thoroughly abused man that suited his unkempt appearance. "Why are you lying to me still? Manipulating me? What more do you want from me!? I'm giving myself up to you on a silver platter so just do it!"</p><p>The ashe blonde straightened out his cuffs, his intent eyes locked on the manic profiler. "Is it so hard to believe that I would consider you as more than a pawn? The meetings and time spent together, I think it apparent that I have only thought fondly of you from the start."</p><p>"Fondly!?" The younger man was incensed.</p><p>"You thought of me fondly yet you lied to our faces repeatedly? You're just a killer trying to make another killer out of a mentally disturbed man! You could see how vulnerable and downright <em>fucked</em> up I was so you decided to take control of me and see how far you could push me until I broke!"</p><p>"How do you believe I did that?" His calm tone did nothing to help the mans rage. He approached Hannibal, only a few inches away when he pushed a finger to the silk tie of his creased suit. Intense blue eyes were locked onto searching hazel's and he finally spoke "Let's forget the fact that you lied about and fucked up every investigation Jack involved me in. But the fact that you…" he took a breath through his nose, closing his eyes tightly for a moment as he tried to fight back the forming lump in his throat.</p><p>"Why did you have to make me fall in love with you..." his hand dropped from the man's chest, his shoulders shaking as he turned around and took a sharp breath. Hannibal's brows were knit together. Despite his cool demeanor he was hanging on the profilers every word. "All of those times you would talk so gently with me, brush up against me and… smile like that. You wanted me to go crazy didn't you? You're so deeply ingrained into my being that I can't even tell anymore where I end and you begin. I can't escape you even in my dreams, and I don't think I can unless you… put me out of my misery."</p><p>After a few long, silent moments the floor creaked and the dark blonde felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You cannot bear to convict me of my crimes and watch me face persecution, nor can you stand to be alive and carry around the deceit and heartache I bring unto you. I am afraid that as much as I like to indulge you, I cannot oblige your wish until you've let me clarify my position."</p><p>"Which means…?" the hoarse whisper was barely audible as the doctors slender fingers squeezed. "Pain and suffering, at times can be a catalyst that pushes you towards enlightenment. You were inside of my mind and we were entranced with one another long before you knew of my identity. All of this time you've come to feel things as I do, to imagine my actions as if they were your own."</p><p><em> By actions you mean murder…</em> "Can you not live with yourself because my actions violate your moral compass… or because they do not? Are you distraught because of the nature of these horrific crimes, or because that despite them... you still love me?"</p><p>"Hannibal…" the soft plea went unanswered as the doctor continued. "All I ever wanted was to meld into a harmonious symphony... with you." The man rested his forehead at the back of his nape, breathing in the scent of that nondescript cheap cologne. "I want to show you everything. I can give you so much more than death."</p><p><em>He's taken me apart</em>.</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Soliliqual evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> A harmonious symphony… does that mean that he only wishes to play me like an instrument in the orchestra of my own demise? It would make sense if he felt the need to make an entire production out of my inevitable downfall. Dr. Lecter is nothing if not dripping with decorum and etiquette. Naturally that would extend to the more salacious aspects of his person. </em>
</p><p>The man exhaled, watching his breath fog up before him. It had been nearly a week since his fateful meeting at the Hobbs house with his sort-of psychiatrist. His blue eyes rested on the door knocker, but his numbing hands made no attempt to listen to his brains commands and move. <em> Maybe I should leave. What am I doing here? </em>He was about to turn around and head back to his car when the door opened inwards and the faint sound of classical music seeped out. </p><p>"Will? Have you been out here long?" That voice made the younger man close his eyes for a moment. <em> Keep yourself together. </em>Finally he opened them and made eye contact with the doctor. It felt as though that alone set his entire nervous system on end. "I'm sorry I didn't call first." </p><p>"It's no trouble. Your company is always a delight. Please, won't you come in." The ash blonde politely stepped aside and Will hesitantly entered. Immediately he felt a rush of warmth and the smell of something delicious wafting through the air. "Would you like some dinner?" </p><p>"Are we alone?" He asked as he peeled off his coat. Hannibal's thin lips curled into a small smile. "Yes. I did not expect any company tonight. I have already eaten but I've made plenty if you have yet to." </p><p>"I only came here to… well I haven't slept much lately. I wanted to see the subject of my nightmares." His heart was kicking up a flutter at his own words.<em>You </em> <b> <em>sound </em> </b> <em> ridiculous. </em>Hannibal only kept his smile intact as he spoke. "Well please, come in and I'll pour you a drink. You must be cold." Unsurprisingly the man was the least bit reactionary as he motioned for Will to walk ahead of him.</p><p>The music grew a bit louder as they entered the sitting room. There was a half empty wine glass and a book laying on the side table of a leather loveseat. Will visibly flinched when the fireplace crackled and watched as Hannibal went over to rekindle it. Blue eyes were fixed on the lithe mans crouching form, mesmerized at the crisp fabric of his shirt pulling against his strong shoulders, rippling down his back, and the way his slacks tightened on the swell of his backside. </p><p>The profiler attempted to clear his throat and rid his mind of anymore troubling thoughts as he sat down on the loveseat. When the doctor stood up and saw him, there was an indiscernible glint of amusement in his dark eyes. "I was enjoying some red wine. Would you like something different?" </p><p>"I don't want a drink, Dr. Lecter." </p><p>Will met his eyes and he felt his chest tighten.<em> There's something frightening that wasn't there before. </em>He felt shame at the surge of excitement this caused to course through his body. After a few moments the taller man spoke. "Refusing a drink and speaking with such formalities. It's unlike you, is it not?" he took his glass of wine and sat down next to Will. </p><p>"I thought you liked formality. Your words always flow gracefully even when I'm a rambling mess." The doctor brought the rim of the glass up to his thin lips, pressing them apart slightly before drinking. As he pulled it away he tapped the stem with his nail. "My thoughts are less than graceful. Certainly a collision of reckless impulse, desire, and calculative consideration."</p><p>
  <em> Impulse and desire. He must be talking about murder and the inevitable desecration of the corpse. Of course he would need calculative consideration, not only to maintain avoidance of the law, but to prepare separate parts of his mutilated victims for human consumption.  </em>
</p><p>"You're thinking troublesome things, Will. When you do, you get a line right here." His heartbeat picked up when Hannibal's index finger pressed between his brows. It was fleeting but even a single touch from his handsome counterpart would make his insides quiver. "Hannibal… in my nightmares you will... touch me. L-Like a lover would… but soon after you'll stab me. Umm, here." His hand drifted weakly over his midsection and his eyes drifted the room in recollection.</p><p>The doctor waited for him to continue, a look gracing his face as though he was really giving the profilers words careful consideration. "Afterwards you'll… hug me. You say sweet but cryptic things as the blood starts to pool at our feet. Soon you'll force your hand into my body through my wound, a-and I think you're looking to rip out my kidneys. I try to scream but nothing comes out. You'll pet my hair so gently as your hand writhes around my insides. I'm heartbroken… unbelievably frustrated and in unbearable agony." </p><p>A hand on his thigh made the dark blonde flinch a little and he looked up. Hannibal's expression appeared genuinely concerned, and it made something inside of Will ache with confliction. </p><p>"And then?" He asked gently, waiting for the younger man to finish. "Then…" he continued. "I'll wake up in a panic. I look over to check on my dogs before frantically checking myself for injury. My heart rate is very high, and my… crotch is always a mess." He looked nearly ashamed at his admittance of the last part as he averted his flushed face once again. </p><p>Hannibal set his glass on the accent table before adjusting his position to face the other. "You needn't be embarrassed." His hand returned to the man's thigh and gave a light squeeze as he continued. "My dear, if I have come to… haunt your dreams in such a way, it was never my intent. I had hoped you dreamt of me, but never in that dark and cataclysmic sort of way." </p><p>His blue eyes met his counterparts hazel's and the older man noticed a twinge of desperation that had likewise been present in their last meeting. Will finally spoke. "I feel sick with myself… for wanting you even now. Every inch of me is terrified of you, but I'm equally overwhelmed by the urge to do whatever it takes to get closer to you. I'm disgusting." He closed his eyes tightly and his whole demeanor was closing off.</p><p>It was silent. They could faintly hear the sound of a grandfather clock ticking away in another room and the onslaught of classical music that once filled the house had subsided. The younger man's breath hitched when he felt a hand on his cheek. <em> It's cold. </em>He couldn't bear to open his eyes but took a shaky breath as lips brushed against his ear.</p><p>"Won't you let me show you just how I feel about <strong><em>you </em></strong>Will?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry to leave it like that, this chapter bout took it out of me. As always, letting me know you liked it keeps me motivated to write more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vigor, Feverent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut warning ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't clear who had first closed the tantalizing gap, but as soon as their lips had touched Will could feel all of his inhibitions crumbling away. A line that not dare be crossed had been torn to shreds as though it had always been just a joke with an indiscernible punchline. Will's sense of reality was becoming hazy as he melded into the intoxicating lips. He felt as though he was getting drunk on the doctor's tongue. </p><p>At some point they had moved to the carpet and knocked a glass of red wine over in the process. The ashe blonde either didn't notice or didn't care about the mess as he tangled his fingers in the dark blonde curls and tugged. Their kisses were incredibly deep and possibly the most sexually arousing thing Will had ever experienced. He swallowed when the man pulled away and slender hands found his neck. Lithe fingers traced down the curve of his Adam's apple to the base of his neck. He secretly wondered if those elegant digits were about to close down around his throat and squeeze. Will closed his eyes. <em> He would kill me more dramatically than that, I shouldn't be silly. </em>He felt abused lips brush against his flushed ear and utter six words.</p><p>"I want to taste your cock." </p><p>The words made the profilers eyes widen and his blood race. It felt completely out of left field, he hadn't expected Hannibal to be so candid but it was indescribably hot. He let out a shuddering gasp when the tent in his pants was rubbed deeply by the older man. "Lift your hips for me, darling." He whispered huskily and Will sheepishly complied, letting his pants be tugged down and discarded. Strong hands rubbed the outline of his groin, which leaked pathetically in the confines of his briefs. </p><p>Out of nowhere Hannibal's mouth closed over the head of his cock and he attempted to slurp the damp fabric free of the boy's hot precum. Will tried not to buck his hips as moaned out the other's name. "H-Hannibal! Please..." He pleaded, trying to seek more friction when the doctor pulled away. "I do like it when you beg for me, angel." </p><p>Will groaned when warm air hit his freed erection. It slapped his stomach, strained in all of it's hardness. Hannibal's long finger traced up the backside of it, gently sweeping his crown. "Just beautiful… my good boy, enduring for this long." The man's praise was like a gateway drug to him and he mewled in appreciation when his cock was firmly gripped.</p><p>He felt his entire body shudder when his length was engulfed in the wet hotness of the doctors mouth. <em> God his tongue… </em>"Hannibal-!" He desperately fisted up the ashe blonde hair as he was being deep throated by the older man. The doctors nails dug into his hipbones and Will's breathing was becoming more erratic. "I-I can't any longer-" he whimpered, trying to warn the man. An onslaught of girations took over his body and Will was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes rolling back. Hannibal firmly held down the spasming hips as he drank all of the thick spunk being released into his mouth. </p><p>The profiler was reduced to a shaking mess, riding out the after waves of what was possibly the most intense and debilitating orgasm of his life. The doctor pulled off with a suction induced pop, licking the remains of Will's creamy passion off of his lips. "mouth…" the exhausted boy mumbled, and Hannibal came up to gently brush the sweaty curls out of his eyes. "What was that, my love?" </p><p>Glazed and lusty eyes looked up at the handsome doctor through dark lashes. "My mouth… fuck it." </p><p>Hannibal drew in a breath and looked uncharacteristically taken aback by his request. He didn't speak though as he leaned back and started to undo his pants. When he came back into view he was fully unclothed and his erection stood tall in all of it's swollen, neglected glory. Will swallowed, feeling warmth pool in his stomach at the impressive sight. Soon the taller man was pulling him up by his arms and moving him to sit on the carpet against the couch.</p><p>The dark blonde watched as the lithe man dropped to his knees and threaded his fingers through Will's hair. The profiler looked absolutely starstruck as he ran his hands up the mans finely sculpted body. Hannibal's eyes were dark with intent and they locked onto his lover's appreciative gaze. Will was captivated by his lust ridden expression as the older man ran a thumb over his full bottom lip. His weeping cock pressed against the parting cupid lips and Will slowly opened his mouth, not breaking eye contact for a moment.</p><p>Hannibal took a sharp breath when his length breached the warm cavern. He let himself settle for a moment and Will decided to take initiative. He gripped the mans slender hips tightly, beginning to bob his head and try to pleasure the impressive length. The doctor groaned, his grip tightening in the soft curls as he started to move as well.</p><p>Every now and then Will would take the length too deeply and gag, but his sputters and lack of technique were made up for with feverent enthusiasm. "Such a good boy…" the doctor moaned with praise and this only served to break Will's last straw to pieces. His erection had come back to life and was leaking painfully against his stomach. He could no longer ignore it and let one hand leave the older man's hipbone to finally provide relief to his own aching member. The moan that tore from the boys throat when he did so sent vibrations up Hannibal's cock which made him swear in a language Will was unfamiliar with. The grip tightened in his curls almost painfully.</p><p>"I'm going…" he grunted huskily, accent thick and eyes closed as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. In a matter of moments thick seed was spilling down Will's throat. He tried his best to swallow it without gagging but it was difficult as his head was still being firmly held in place. One final tug of his own member sent ecstasy shooting through his own body and he saw white for the second time that night.</p><p>Hannibal pulled out of his mouth slowly, watching all of the excess cum spill down his lips and chin. Will seemed to be a bit light headed, disconnected from reality as he was hauled up by his lover. His legs threatened to buckle as he leaned on the taller man for support. Hannibal lay down on the loveseat, pulling Will on top of him in an embrace. The cool leather felt soothing to their flushed skin and the older man brought up a hand to wipe his lips clean.</p><p>"Did I hurt you?" </p><p>The gentle voice pulled Will out of his drifting unconsciousness and he eventually moved his head to lay a soft kiss on the doctor's chest.</p><p>"...Don't leave me, Hannibal." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this is rough. I'm sick at the moment and overwhelmed by school but I wanted to get this chapter out before I had to do my finals. It might be a hot minute between chapters but I'm not done with this yet, you haven't seen the last of me! </p><p>If you liked it let me know and leave kudos : ) ty!♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Proclivity, adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what's gotten into me I have so much homework I don't have time to be writing this rn ;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have the prettiest hands…" Will spoke, holding their interlaced fingers up to the moonlight. The soft light trickled in through the gaps of the doctor's bedroom blinds, illuminating them in stretches. Hannibal smiled, kissing his lovers hair.  "I'm afraid I do not hold a candle to you, dear boy." </p><p>Will moved to sit up in the bed but felt the older man somewhat tighten his embrace. "Are you leaving?" The voice was raw, and if the profiler didn't know any better, a bit insecure. The dark blonde closed his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to the older man's shoulder. "I was going to get that quilt on your dresser. It's cold." </p><p>
  <em> What is this feeling?  </em>
</p><p>"Alright, I could get you some tea if you'd like." The ashe blonde offered and he released his hold on the younger man. Will rubbed his scruff as he got out of the bed, his whole body wracked with shivers. <em> This floor is so fucking cold. </em> He quickly went to snatch the quilt off of the dresser before making a run back to the bed. The man plopped down with an over dramatic sigh, his weight shifting the mattress a bit. Hannibal's white teeth flashed in a chuckle as he helped fan out the quilt over them.</p><p>"That's alright. I don't want you to leave…" he mumbled, worming his way back into the man's snug embrace. He relaxed into the touch, his heart rate slowing down as the older man threaded his fingers through the dark blonde ringlets. "I won't leave you darling." </p><p>
  <em> For how long?  </em>
</p><p>"When I think of your crimes… there's a voice in my head that says they're heinous. That says it's despicable and unforgivable--that you couldn't possibly be… human." Will spoke cautiously, half expecting the man holding him to tense up. Instead, he continued to play with his fingers. The profiler took his calmness as an invitation to continue.</p><p>"Those thoughts--those seemingly rational and sane thoughts about your crimes being wrong… I can't connect any emotions to them. They're empty words rolling around in my head, created only by the necessity I feel to judge you with the same moral compass that <em> normal </em>people would. But in fact…" he took a small breath and continued. "Wh-when I think back to all of those crime scenes now and know it was you, the images of you... k-killing and desecrating their bodies- it makes my nervous system shudder." </p><p>"Thinking of these elegant hands…" he once again admired the lithe fingers and let his eyes drift to the well defined forearm. "I know I shouldn't… think that those scenes were beautiful. But I did." </p><p>After a few long moments of silence Hannibal let out a sigh, kissing the crook of the young man's neck and then resting his chin on it. "You say things that could make my jaded and aged heart foolishly jump. Call me an expressionist, a psychopath, or perhaps a romantic… but I made those scenes for you, Will. You said before that you could no longer tell where you ended and where I began." he shifted slightly to run his free hand over the skin of the younger mans exposed waist.</p><p>"I have never felt so deeply connected and yet… utterly jarred by someone before. We can understand each other better than ourselves. This means we have power over each other… power that no one else holds."</p><p>"Yeah… you've abundantly exercised that power." he spoke softly. Hannibal moved to run a soothing hand down his back. "I'm sorry, precious. I never meant to drive you to that edge… I have loved you dearly from the beginning and that feeling has only grown. Certainly an amount significant enough to cause you pain... to cause us both pain. I only hope you will let me cherish you now." Will made a noise of surprise when he was pulled on top of his lover but couldn't help but return the warm smile adorning his handsome face.</p><p>"I love you too…" </p><p>They exchanged a soft kiss and Will nestled his head in the crook of his partner's arm. He snuggled up to the doctor under the layers of warmth and let out a calming breath as he began to drift slowly into unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <em> I know that it isn't so simple. I want too much, and I'm afraid that the more I wish for the more of myself I give up in return. Despite this... he can have it. My mind, soul, and body. I want to feel him in every one of my pores, racing through my blood and always the sole resident of my heart. Hannibal Lecter… I want it. All of you.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A side note I know that I have a habit of ending things pretty dramatically and climactically but it ain't over till it's over BAYBEE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Covetous, tender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Hannibal •POV• </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Will gently rubbed his dogs soft ears, watching him yawn and stretch out on his back. "Are you sure it's okay to have them over here? Your furniture is really nice… they usually keep to their beds at night but my couch is still a little worse for the wear." </p><p>The doctor thoughtfully drank in the sight of his lover sitting in front of the fireplace, surrounded by an ensemble of canines. <em> You look so beautiful. </em>"Of course, dear. I appreciate that your unrivaled empathy extends to the animal kingdom. I only wish I would have remembered to make more soft treats for them, they seemed to enjoy it last time." </p><p>The profiler rubbed the scruff of his own face and chuckled. "Yeah, and the time before that. They were already spoiled and you've only made it worse." The man grabbed two of his oldest dogs paws and wiggled them around. He leaned in to talk in a silly little voice. "What do you think? Your daddy's dote on you too much, huh?" </p><p><em> Daddy's. I don't particularly care for the canines but I like the sound of that. </em>"Did we conceive these strays out of wedlock?" The older man teased lightly, crossing his legs. "I don't know. You don't seem like the type for shotgun weddings but you should still take responsibility." The dark blonde replied, running a hand through his springy curls as he looked up to the grandfather clock on the adjacent wall.</p><p><em> I'll take responsibility for everything. Your dogs, your wellbeing, </em> <b> <em>your life. </em> </b></p><p>"Hannibal?" </p><p>The ashe blonde raised his eyebrows at the voice and looked at his lover. "Yes, darling?" He watched as the boy stood up, careful to not trip over any canines or discarded wrapping paper as he approached the older man. Once his intent was clear, Hannibal welcomed him with open arms and snuggled the younger man to his body. </p><p>Will grabbed for the soft throw that was draped over the back of the loveseat and fanned it out over the two of them. Thin lips pressed into dark curls and the profiler sighed contentedly at their cozy setup. "I love you so much." He mumbled sleepily, nestling his head closer to the man's warm chest. Hannibal could feel his body humming with the same current of elation he always felt when his lover was near. "Shh, precious. Get some sleep, we can rest here for a while."</p><p>His long fingers drifted the others arm, tracing up and down the warm skin. <em> It's nearly perfect. You are… perfect. I finally have you in my arms, will you stay here? I want to use any means necessary to keep you. I want to trap and cage you. I loved to monopolize you, pull your strings and orchestrate every devastating blow and jarring turn in your life. I watched with captivated eyes how it ruined you, absorbed your mind in self doubt and steeped your heart with the darkest of confliction. I've thoroughly abused you… perhaps more than I would ever admit to. You're so beautiful when you're at the edge. Nearly broken and entirely gutted. It's awe striking watching you try to draw the last few drops of morality from that fractured psyche. </em> <b> <em>Struggling</em>.</b><em> To do anything to prove that you're a good person, and not a monster. </em></p><p><em> But… having you here. In my arms. Saying you love me… holding onto my body, craving my touch, calling my name-- </em> the doctor took a breath, feeling the need to reel himself in as his thoughts were starting to chip at his collected exterior. His lithe fingers brushed a few stray curls out of his partner's eyes. <em> Oh, how I love you too.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry about the short chapter this time, I know they're usually a bit longer. This one is necessary for future chapters I have planned. Btw do you guys like it when I do Hannibal's POV?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rousing, ardor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just an fyi, unless specifically stated otherwise this is always Will's third person POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's<em> gone. Time slipped away again… </em></p><p>
  <em> What is this? </em>
</p><p>The last thing he could recall was falling asleep on the couch with his lover, just minutes before Christmas eve. When he awoke he found his hands wrapped around Dr. Lecter's throat. He had the taller man pinned against the rolling ladder of his spacious office.</p><p>
  <em>What is this!?</em>
</p><p>Despite his newfound awareness he didn't let up his grip on the slender throat, applying more and more pressure as he watched the body under him spasm.</p><p>
  <em> Finish it… finish him! </em>
</p><p>His innermost dialogue echoed inside of his throbbing brain as he leaned in closer. His body was ablaze and he felt as though he had tunnel vision. The only goal, only desire in his body was to squeeze the life out of Hannibal Lecter. His thigh pressed between the older mans spread legs. Will froze. <em> He… </em>"Are you honestly hard!?" He abruptly let go of the man who immediately began clutching at his own throat, struggling to regain his breath. "Do you… want me to kill you?" The profiler spoke tentatively, reflective as he was yanked back to reality. </p><p>Once his breathing was under control, Hannibal steadied himself out on the ladder and tried to straighten up his posture. "Clearly <em> you </em>do. You looked so manic. It was as though a caged beast clawed its way out of you." </p><p>Will slowly looked down at his hands, blue eyes lingering on the swollen red flesh of his palms. "I… lost time again. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on your couch. What day is this?" He looked up to the man for explanation and his exasperated expression made the doctor let out a puff of breath in a small smile. "It's Christmas day. We slept on the couch all night. I made us breakfast and your dogs are playing in the snow right now." He took a few long strides towards his partner, grasping one of his shoulders gently. "Your subconscious communicated something to me… Will. Something that I know now makes us both ache. The desire to…" he aggressively pulled the younger man in by his hips. "...own one another." </p><p>Will was lost in the doctor's eyes. <em> So entrancing… a deep kaleidoscope of green and orange flecks. </em>He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something cold press into the small of his back.. "Can you feel it?" Hannibal leaned in closer, his thin lips flush against Will's hot ear. His pupils dilated as he heard the gun cock. "Is it unbearable?" </p><p>Will's breath hitched as the barrel of the gun dug into his bare skin now. He had been pinned against the rolling ladder nearly copycat to the position his partner had been in not minutes prior. The cool metal scraped his throat and he swallowed, his adams apple bobbing. "You asked me before. To kill you." The doctors eyes were unnaturally wide, focused on his young lover.</p><p>The dark blonde scoffed, a faint chuckle resting on his cupid lips. "Do it. I'm tired of all of this foreplay." After a few moments of silence, he raised his voice to a yell. "Do it Hannibal! Kill me!" The doctor's eyebrow twitched slightly but no move was made to pull the trigger. He instead pulled the gun away from Will's throat, watching him let out a breath at the sudden absence. The gun was turned around and extended to him. </p><p>Blue eyes jumped up to hazels, searching for something. For anything. Will took the piece, rubbing his thumb across the barrel lightly. A sudden impulse caused him to aim the gun at Hannibal's chest. For once his hands weren't shaking and the profilers finger ghosted the trigger. </p><p>Time lapsed, nanoseconds rolling by at an excruciatingly slow speed. Their gazes locked and Hannibal smiled gently. </p><p>He pulled the trigger.</p><p>Moments passed by and Will looked to the gun, pulling it once more. Another empty click. He let out a breathless chuckle, beginning to slide down to the carpet with abandon. <em> What the fuck? </em>He looked up at his lover who was also smiling, his white teeth gleaming. He came to sit on the floor in front of Will and the younger man dropped the gun as he took his partner's hands. He continued squeezing and releasing them, as though to keep up the constant reassurance of his existence. </p><p>"Hannibal…" he suddenly snorted and they both started laughing. The profiler finally managed to draw in a wheezy breath as he continued "I… you." He clutched the fabric of the others shirt and rested his head against the slender chest. The shaking of his laughter gradually reduced to the intermittent vibrations of his sobs. His nails dug into the shirt and Hannibal gently shushed him.</p><p>
  <em>Hell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's what you make for yourself here on earth. This is my own paradise, as well as my Dante's inferno. I expect the flames will swallow me before I find salvation. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After becoming more and more insecure about my writing I've decided to take a hiatus. I think I need to work on various issues I have and take care of myself better. My writing and schoolwork has been suffering lately because of my mental health and I just don't feel like I'm doing my best in any aspect.</p><p>if I continue like this itll just be more mediocre chapters and me clawing for validation from strangers online ; not that that isn't a blast but I'm gonna try for a change of pace.</p><p>If you've stuck with, and enjoyed this story then all I can say is thank you ♡ it isn't over and I'm coming back with a lot of gore, domesticity, and smut just you wait. </p><p>Stay happy and healthy everybody! Happy new year ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>